


Seeing Red

by purpleskiesandcherrypies



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 09:17:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12627807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleskiesandcherrypies/pseuds/purpleskiesandcherrypies
Summary: Finn turned home angry when Bray Wyatt threw red paint all over him. He take out his anger on you in a sexual way.





	Seeing Red

You could hear the door slam shut behind him. He angrily kicked his shoes away before throwing his suitcase in a corner of the entrance area of the apartment.  
  
Finn was in a bad mood and the only way you know how to ease his irate mind is to let him take you any way he pleases. He needs to get it out of his systems and you are more than willing to scarify yourself for that cause.

You watch him stomp into your shared bedroom and follow him. He got undressed and walked into the bathroom, turning on the shower before stepping in.  
You peeked into the door, looking at his naked feature. The water washed the last remains of the red liquid away that Bray threw on him. There are some places he had missed from the first shower and he is trying to rub the defeat away.  
  
Finn was standing absent mindly in the shower, the water streaming down on him. You decided to join him in there, helping him feel better.   
  
He had the back to you when your hands hug him from behind. Pressing your body against his, your hands coming around to tracing his abs. Finn gave into your touch, his hand reaching back at you, kneading your flesh.   
  
You let your hands roam around, going deeper down in search for his cock, your face leaned against his back. Cupping his dick, you began to move your hand up and down. Finn threw his head back, clearly enjoying the sensation. His dick didn’t need much stroking to stand fully erect. Finn’s breathing got heavier.

He turns you around and his mouth went in for a kiss. He let his tongue dominate your mouth. Cupping your breast with both hands, he massages them before he kissed a trail from your mouth down to your nipples. His tongue flicking around one nipple while his hand still massages the other one. He lightly bit them and rolled them between his fingers. You could feel a tickling sensation between your legs. Heat starts to pool where you want to be touched the most.  
  
His hands wanders further down to your core, spreading the folds and hastily searching for your entrance. Finn slipped two digits effortlessly into you, adding a third to it for your pleasure. Pumping in and out of you, his mouth came up in search for yours again. It didn’t take long for him to want to be in you completely. Finn turned the shower off and carried you on to the bed without bothering to dry up.  
  
He threw you onto the bed and turn you on your stomach, heaving up your pelvis so your ass is straight up in the air. Finn got behind you and knead on the flesh of your butt.  
He brought his hand down you. Strike one. _“Ow..”_ you let out a growl but then bit your lip. He strikes two. A soft moan escapes. After every strike, he would rub the pain away carefully. He strikes three. Four. Five. Six. Until he too, couldn’t take it anymore. 

You whimper upon feeling his hard cock strain against your ass. Finn lined up his dick at your entrance from behind and enters you forcefully. You shriek at the sensation of him filling you up. He gave you a short time to adjust to his size before he began to pound into you. His breath heavy, his hands grabbing at your ass as he pushes you away and pulling you back against his hard dick over and over again.   
  
His hands slowly wanders up your body and found your hair. He grabbed it and pulled you back up against him, while he was fucking you furiously from behind.   
  
Then you made a mistake. It needed all your willpower to avoid coming before him but still you failed. It was all about him. You shouldn’t be coming when he doesn’t allow you to. Your pussy clenching the walls together so hard, Finn was unable to move, neither in, nor out. He let out a heavy groan and took his dick out after he let the cramp subside.   
  
_“Ya know what that means.”_ He said calmly and you just nodded your head.   
  
Finn got up from the bed and you positioned yourself on your back, head hanging from the edge of the bed.   
  
“Open.” He said, when you needed a little longer to adjust than he liked.   
  
You follow his instructions and open your mouth for him to enter you. He pushed his cock in to your mouth, seeing it bulge in your throat was almost enough to make him cum.   
  
Finn pushed his rock hard cock in and out, fucking your mouth while his hands were around your neck, feeling the bulge beneath it and squeeze on it lightly. You feel your tears running down from gagging on his dick. He pound into your mouth a couple more time, as his balls slapped against your forehead.  
  
 _“Fook!”_ was all he said when he pushed himself into your throat until his balls hits your nose, suffocating you.   
  
His warm cum running down your throat. Finn let himself fall onto the bed and pulled you next to him. Holding you close.   
  
_“Thanks.”_ He said, before pulling into a kiss.


End file.
